Future Idiots
Future Idiots is a rock band that was founded 2005 in Sweden. Their musical influences include Blink-182, The Offspring, Green Day, Social Distortion, NOFX, No Use for A Name, Bad Religion, Bowling for soup, Foo Fighters and Avenged Sevenfold. The band currently stands under contract at the Californian label Pacific Ridge Records. Future Idiots are lyrically and vocally a combination of old school Pop-Punk and new age Rock with their recording and musical stylings being more technical and professional than the aforementioned genres usual stereotype. Contents hide * 1 Members * 2 History * 3 Discography * 4 References Membersedit * Marius Paxcow - vocals and guitar * Mike Andersson - vocals and bass * Jay-Tee - guitar * Big Mac - drums Historyedit Future Idiots was founded at their local home school in Klippan as part of a project under the moniker Rigshaw Riders. A few time later they renamed the band to Future Idiots. The band came up with the name after a teatcher at school asked them about their future career plans. As they responded with their vision of beeing future proffesional musicians the teatcher replied; you will be future idiots. At this time they released the demo tape Point of no return with eleven songs. Shortly thereafter the band released their first demo followed by a 16 track full length titled Love and Murder with the renewed prospect of pursuing music as career rather than just a hobby. In August 2010 they released a new album with the title Grand Theft Audio (an allusion to the computer game series Grand Theft Auto). The track list consists a lot of covers of famous artists. Still in the same year in November Future Idiots published their third studio album Lust with 14 new songs. The fourth album (second cover album) Grand Theft Audio 2 appeared in July 2011 and contains again only cover versions of existing songs performed by famous artists. In October 2011 the band announced to do a new EP covering some Heavy Metal tracks. The release date was on 29 November. The Facebook fans of Future Idiots have chosen to cover the song Afterlife by the Californian metal band Avenged Sevenfold. On 11 January 2012 Future Idiots asked on a Facebook post if they should do a full album cover version of Neighborhoods by the American punkrock band blink-182. Following positive feedback, the band started to record the album on the same day. “We uploaded our cover of Up All Night, we got really great feedback. Lots of people then asked us to do the full Neighborhoods album, and it was actually our fans on Facebook who talked us into doing it.”1 Future Idiots have released an album that has allowed them to go from being a small-time Swedish pop-punk band to having their music and this album discussed all over the world. The band also explained what they were attempting to achieve by releasing Neighborhoods & Morningwoods, “We wanted to pay homage to the legacy of Blink 182 and wanted to put an old school vibe to the songs. It’s an attempt to make Mark, Tom and Travis proud by putting out an old-school Blink performance that even they and their fans can appreciate.”2 Future Idiots wanted their version of Neighborhoods to sound like the old albums by Blink-182, for example like the songs from Enema of the State or Take Off Your Pants and Jacket.3 Mark Hoppus (lead singer of Blink-182) was asked in an interview about his opinion about the album by Future Idiots, and he answered that he already has listened to it and that he liked it very much.4 The album met with a mixed response from Blink-182 fans, with one threatening by email to kill members of Future Idiots if they ever played in Bakersfield, California.5 The sixth album of the band is a self-titled album whose publication was celebrated on 28 April 2012 at the Best Western Hotel in their hometown Klippan. Discographyedit Referencesedit # Jump up^ "The Punk Umbrella". The Punk Umbrella. # Jump up^ "The Punk Umbrella". The Punk Umbrella. # Jump up^ "Blink-182 ‘Neighborhoods’ Album Covered By Future Idiots "To Show How The Album Should Have Sounded"". KROQ. # Jump up^ "Alternative Press". Alternative Press. # Jump up^ #